barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Be A Friend
"Be A Friend" is the 32nd episode from Season 1 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney finds Tosha, a new girl at school, lonely and without friends. He introduces her to Michael, Derek, and Kathy. Together, they learn why doing things with friends is much more fun than being alone. At the same time, Derek and Michael must learn the true meaning of friendship and sharing when they cannot agree on who should get possession of a picture they made together. In the end, they give their picture to Tosha as a gift. Educational Theme: Making New Friendships Stories: The Lion and the Mouse Song List #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window #The More We Get Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #BINGO #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Oh Where Has My Teddy Bear Gone #Three Bears Rap #Friendship Song #I Love You Cast *Barney *Derek *Kathy *Michael *Tosha (debut) *Min (cameo) Trivia *This episode marks Tosha's first appearance on the show. *The last picture in the credits for this episode is also the last picture for the Season 2 and 3 credits. *This also the first episode where the Barney Theme Song had a scene change near the end of the song, where Barney hugs everyone when they meet him in Happy Birthday Barney to a scene from A World of Music. *This group (Tosha, Michael, Derek, and Kathy) also appeared in "Doctor Barney Is Here!" *Min appears in the beginning of this episode. She is seen pushing a handicapped child in a wheelchair. *This is the first episode in which Michael wore a watch. *Derek wear the same clothes from Happy Valentine's Day!. And a short hair. *Kathy wear the same clothes from You've Got To Be You!. And a pony tail. *Micheal wear the same shirt from We Love Riding On The Bike and Home Sweet Homes. And the same clothes from Ready Set Play!. And a short hair. *Tosha wear the same clothes from Happy Valentine's Day!. And a two buns. *Min wear the same sweater from Clean Up, Clean Up!. And the same clothes from I Like To Eat Some Cookies. And a half pony tail. *Before making its actual debut in Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!, the song, The Library is first heard in this episode as an underscore when Barney and the kids walk to their little library section in the classroom. *The music for the Barney Says segment omits the flute in this episode. This later happens again in Practice Makes Music, A Splash, Party Please!, Carnival Of Numbers, I Can Do That! and At Home With Animals. Audio from Be A Friend * Barney Theme Song (Be a Friend's version) (Clip from Barney's Christmas Star and Audio from Be A Friend) * Emily reads a rhyme is "Roses are Red!". (Clip and audio from A "Little" Mother Goose and Audio from Be a Friend, Twice Is Nice! and The Alphabet Zoo!) * * * * * * * * * * Category:Barney & Friends First Generation